Order of Justice
of Ragnarok |team = Aqua |flag = Order of Justice.png |motto = "It's not Vengeance, It's Justice" |color1 = Aqua |color2 = Aqua |founder = Erik, Marcus the Great. |foundedon = 11/16/09 |cabinet = Emperor *ADude Regent * |officials = Justice of Internal Affairs *Justice-Nikolia *Deputy- Justice of Recruitment *Justice-bigjoepryde *Deputy-Open Justice of Economics *Justice-Open *Deputy-Open Justice of Foreign Affairs *Justice-ADude *Deputy-Open Justice of Defense *Justice-ChuckT *Deputy-Open Justice of Propaganda *Justice-Open *Deputy-Open |internationalrelations = |forumurl = http://ooj.webege.com/ |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/Justice |ircchannel = Justice |statsdate = 3/8/10 |totalnations = 35 |totalstrength = 255,740 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 7,307 |totalnukes = 14 |rank = |score = 1.32 }} Announcements *OoJ Declaration of Existence *OoJ and MHA protectorate goes void. *Nueva Vida - the Order of Justice Protectorate *Resignation from former leader, Erik; OoJ proposes a new government. *OoJ reaches 200k NS at 22 days old. *OoJ reaches 45 members, 500k ns, 50 nukes, and score of 2.00! *OoJ signs a ODP with AiD! *OoJ drops NV as and looks for a new Protectorate treaty *OoJ joins Ragnablok *OoJ Declares war on NEW *Peace is Declared Genesis (The Beginning) Founded on the principles of friendship and entertainment, the Order of Justice (OoJ) maintains a common purpose of preservation. "It is through our actions that our friends will be lifted and our enemies will quake." For Justice is no more than Vengeance in disguise. Marcus the Great, one of the two founders of The Order of Justice (the other being Erik), has been able to maintain a tight and powerful hold on the Order of Justice. Membership has been able to rise at fast rates, starting off with ten members and 110,000 Nation Strength. Though the Order of Justice has had some bumps along the way, such as its first treaty being terminated, the Order of Justice has been able to stay on a bright and steady path, reforming government as well as signing a new Protectorate and a new Friend with Nueva Vida, creating a secure and hospitable foundation for growth and structure. Post-Formation of the Order of Justice Soon after its formation, the Order of Justice was able to obtain a Protectorate with Nueva Vida and continued to grow. The Order of Justice was able to establish a base and a reputation for its name. Soon, the Order of Justice received a flash of growth. After several large nations left the order the total nation strength plummeted below 450,000. The order rebounded by gaining 100k NS in 19 days thanks to the recruiting of CodexVeronica and the aid development programs put in place by the justice Gov. Soon after this the order canceled the protectorate with NV and joined Ragnablok. History *11/15/2009: the Order Of Justice was founded by Ericjsch and Marcus the Great with the help of xR1 fatal instinct and ADude. *11/17/2009: OoJ signed a Protectorate Treaty with Mostly Harmless Alliance. *11/19/2009: OoJ signed an ODP with The Shadow Confederacy Empire. *11/27/2009: MHA canceled the Protectorate due to language and tech deal differences. *11/27/2009: OoJ signed a Protectorate with Nueva Vida. *12/2/2009: ODP with TSCE canceled. *12/7/2009: The Knights of Cydonia Merged with OoJ. *12/17/2009: OoJ passed 600k NS. *12/19/2009: OoJ passed a new charter that allows elections of Justices. *12/24/2009: OoJ passes a new gov, ADude is elected first Emperor of OoJ. *1/19/2010: OoJ cancels on NV and joins Ragnablok. The Order of Justice Charter The Order of Justice Charter Preamble Founded on the principals of friendship and entertainment, The Oder of Justice maintains a common purpose of preservation. It is through our actions that our friends will be lifted and our enemies will quake. For Justice is no more than Vengeance in disguise. Article 1 - Membership OoJ is founded on friendship, camaraderie, and the enjoyment of them game. In order to further attain these goals while keeping a safe atmosphere the following rules and regulations will be set forth to all members. Member Requirements -Must not be in an aggressive war -Must not be on any alliances ZI list -Must not have any outstanding debts to any other alliances -Must be an active and contributing member of OoJ -Must be on, or switch to, the Aqua team. Member Responsibilities - Any and all rules set forth by a superior officer must be followed. - All nations will fight as one when called upon. - OoJ members are expected to behave in a respectful manner towards their fellow members in game and on our forums - Nations must register on our forums and post an application. Section II - Rights and Powers of the People The following rights are guaranteed to all OoJ members in an effort to preserve the friendly atmosphere we were founded upon. -The People have the right to speak freely without threat of punishment. However, The Gov has the right to lock, merge or split topics if they are duplicates, contain excessive profanities/obscenities or have degraded into nothing other than name calling and/or trolling. -The Members of Ooj have the right to vote on issues that affect the alliance as whole. -The Members of Ooj have the right to military protection from tech raids and alliance wars. - The Members of Ooj may leave the alliance at any time, providing you owe no outstanding debt to an OoJ member and provided a resignation message is posted in the appropriate OoJ forum. Article 2 - Government Section I - The Body The OoJ governing body is to consist of 3 groups The Emperor, the Regent and the Justices. Section II - Government Duties -The Emperor is the supreme authority of The Order of Justice. He or she has the power to change the charter at will, appoint or remove government officials, ratify treaties, declare war, etc. -The Cabinet consists of The Regent and the four Justices, or minister heads. The cabinet may overturn any imperial decree with a 5/8 vote. -The Regent is in charge of justice's and departments they also report directly to The Emperor. They are responsible for setting goals and benchmarks for Justices. In special occasions the regent will officially take over for the Emperor if he or she has been gone for a long period of time (no less than 3 weeks inactive).The Regent can appoint justices after approval from the Emperor. This is what the Regent oversee Department of Internal Affairs Department of Recruitment Department of Finance Department of Foreign Affairs Department of Defense Department of Propaganda—The Justices Hold the right to get to the goal set before them by anyway means necessary. The Justices also have the power to appoint a Deputy in order to assist them in any matter as well as the power to remove their own deputy. If any deputy fails to reach a goal they will be under subject of removal upon approval from the Emperor and the regent. All Justice seats are voted for by the members of OoJ. Section III- Elections The Justices will be elected by the people. A term will last 90 days. Elections for Justices will be held after the end of each term. The election time frame shall consist of three parts: A two day period where the people announce their intent of running for office. A preliminary round of three days to narrow the candidates to the top two people per office. A final voting period consisting of five days between the two candidates. The winner shall serve as Justice of their respective position for a term. Should a Justice be unable to complete a term or leave the seat vacant, their deputy will inherit the position. If there are no inheritance, a person may be appointed. The requirements for eligibility of office are as follows: You must have been a member of The Order of Justice at the minimum of 14 days. If you were not exempt from the academy, you must graduate from the academy. You must be in good standing with all of the people in The Order of Justice. Section IV - Impeachment The Emperor may be only be removed from power with an 80% vote. All members of OoJ are able to vote one this. The vote will last for 72 hours. The justices and members hold the right to impeach the regent from power by a vote of 80%. In order to set an impeachment vote into motion the accusing party must present a valid reason. Article 3 – Emperor Appointment If leaving, sudden deletion or Impeachment has accrued the Emperor will be succeeded by the previously appointed Member. The appointed member will then be placed under debate and then voted on by the cabinet the vote must be 6/8 to overturn. In the event that he or she refuses the office, an election will be held. The schedule is as follows, 24 hour appointments, 24 hour debate, 48 hours of voting, 48 hours of voting between the top Article 4 – War. Section I - General War Information The Emperor order reign supreme during any state of war. An aggressive war is only approved through the orders of the Emperor. Failure to comply with an Emperor decree can result in a member’s exile and destruction. We stand together as brothers and sisters and we will fall as such if it be the case. Section II - Defensive and Offensive War Defensive - OoJ is a peaceful alliance, however, in the event that war is inevitable the superior officers will issue clear orders and advice when needed. Offensive - Only a Emperor can initiate a war of aggression. No individual wars of aggression are allowed. Section III - Tech Raids Tech Raids are allowed but need to be approved by the Emperor, Regent or Justice of Defense. They also need to be reported in the appropriate forum. -No raids on any other Alliance Affiliation over 5 members. -We do not have to defend you in a tech raid gone bad. -Any tech raid that is used by the academy must only get approval from the government. Article 5 - Diplomatic Efforts Section I - General Diplomat info In order to keep healthy relations between alliances a specific Diplomat shall be appointed to run an Embassy in other forums and to keep alliances informed on current activity in OoJ. Section II - Diplomat appointments A diplomat will be appointed in the following manner. -Diplomats must be well known in the OoJ world -Diplomats must have a history of patience and politeness -Diplomats must be active and on the OoJ forums at least twice a week -Diplomats will be appointed by the MoFA Article 6 - Alterations This charter can be altered only by the Emperor. Sigs Emperor: ADude Category:Ragnablok